


Haunted House

by Bitway



Series: Fictober 2019 Challenge [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, happy halloween y'all!!, he'll be fine, i miss writing pawn so plz take this, yugo's plan backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: He plans to scare Yuri. Did he really think he would?





	Haunted House

Yugo swears this was the most brilliant thing he had ever thought of. It was an idea so amazing that he would finally be able to get his sweet revenge on that plant obsessed asshole. He was sure of it.

He had led the other boy towards a house that was well decorated for the holiday. Carved pumpkins lit the path to the entrance, spiderwebs and skulls were littered on the porch, bodies and gravestones were placed out on the lawn- some of them moving in an attempt to frighten oncoming guests, haunting music played from an unknown source, and the residents were in costume, welcoming those who dared to survive the fights beyond their door.

"We're going…into a haunted house?" Yuri asks, deathly unamused.

The comment had gotten under his skin as he was expecting a more…frightened response, but Yugo came to the conclusion that he was scared. He was only using his calm and cool facade to hide the fact that he was cowering before spooks of the night. There had to be something that Yuri was afraid of and that something should be inside. Hopefully, it would make him jump and scream and make him wish he'd never made a fool out of the mechanic before.

While Yugo's thoughts were running rampant, he hadn't given Yuri an answer. He was left to see that idiotic smirk on his face, one he knew too well. He let out a sigh.

"You know, when you called me out late I was expecting something…well, not this. I suppose I should say it serves me right for getting my hopes up. Then again, you're not exactly the greatest when it comes to planning things, are you?"

"I- hey!" Yugo glares at him, wanting to bark back as usual. It's difficult too hold back words that were just hanging from his tongue. Somehow, not even he's sure how, he keeps quiet. Soon, he'd be the victor of their little bickering. As long as he managed to get a good scare out of Yuri, he'd make sure that he would never hear the end of it.

"You said you've never been to one, right? So, now's your chance. It only happens once a year."

Yuri rolls his eyes. No matter how displeased and disinterested he looked, it wouldn't get him out of this. There was a silly determination in the idiot's eyes, one that was impossible to escape from. And he was already dragged out here, so he might as well indulge in his poor fantasy while he's here.

"Very well. You still owe me for bringing me out so late to do…this."

It was a 'yes' that passed through Yugo's ears. It made him grin, now eager to go through this haunting adventure with him. He took a step towards the other, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the owners of the house, who simply waved them on through.

He had heard from Yuya that it was one of the best haunted houses in the city. They were praised for their use of decor, their props, even the screams that would come from the guests passing through. That was all he needed to hear, thinking that even this walking terror beside him would let out a scream.

But, maybe he should have checked the house out before bringing Yuri along. As soon as they had gone through the front door, it had slammed shut. They were left in silence, darkness. The proud look that Yugo wore began to fall.

It was dark. Too dark. And the air around them seemed to grow cold, as if a spirit was passing through the entrance with them. He has to resist the urge to tighten his grip on Yuri, but unfortunately for him, his hand does so regardless. Then he hears a giggle that's more frightening than any ghost in this house.

"Oh, is the big bad cyclist scared? Hm?"

Yugo is all too grateful he can't see that sneer on his face but he can sure as hell hear it.

"Scared? Me?" He tries to sound cool. His voice cracks. A nervous laugh escapes to cover that up. "Hahaha…I'm not scared. Definitely not. No wa-AAAA!"

He let out a shriek when he felt something touch his shoulder. It was a hand that lacked flesh and seemed to grip onto him. Yuri could only guess it was something to get the poor souls moving if they hung around the entrance for too long. It was a shame he couldn't see how it worked, but it wasn't anything surprising for him. It was for Yugo.

Yuri holds back a sigh. Normally, it was fun to prod at this boy, to make him whimper and fall prey to whatever thought crossed his mind. But, it was much less fun when he couldn't see his reactions and it wasn't his doing. Nor would he enjoy it with all the constant screaming that was to come if this simply trick startled him.

This was going to be a _very_ long walk through the haunted house.

Yugo tries to recover from that scare, tries to put on a brave face that no one could see. He tells himself that it wasn't a real ghost over and over. He's not rightened at all. Yuri is. Not him. Definitely.

Yuri is the one who begins to move. Standing around would do nothing for either of them. Their eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, now able to see where they should be heading through this indoor maze. Yugo never lets go of Yuri, not even for a second.

That is, not until something manages to frighten the poor boy. At one turn, there had been an unmoving dolls seated in the hallway. One had fallen off it's seat, causing a yelp from the mechanic. And when he turned, the doll was getting to its feet, steps taken towards its next two victims.

While he had freed Yuri's wrist, he then proceeded to cling onto him, letting out a panicked yell into his ear, pointing at the 'living' doll inching closer and closer. Yugo feels himself moving, more like being dragged by the other boy with him.

"For someone not scared, you're really latched onto me," he mutters.

"I'm not!" He shouts. "_You're_ the scared one, okay!"

It's stupid to shout out his inner thoughts, but fear had taken over. Thinking before speaking wasn't his strong suite, and it fell lower in this situation.

Throughout the house, they come across more hauntings, each making Yugo squeeze the life out of Yuri. He wasn't sure if the skeleton freeing himself from it's coffin or the headless ghost had made him scream more. All he knew was that by the end of this walk, he'd be deaf in one ear.

After the final ghost, one simply popping out of a well that still managed to make Yugo scream, Yuri is finally released from his grasp. They had ended up outside, presumably the backyard. A path led to the open part of the fence, a bowl of candy was placed near it as a treat for surviving the terrors.

Yuri leaves Yugo at the exit, making his way to the bowl to eye the candy. There wasn't anything to his liking, but he'd take one. Or two. It was one less for the next participants. Meanwhile, Yugo was catching his breath, a hand on his chest and his heart was still racing from all the scares. Yuya had been right. This place was definitely scary. He could see why it was recommended to him. And yet, he was still disappointed.

When he looked over to Yuri, he could see no fright on his face. Just that condescending look while he searched the bowl of candy. That look would soon be aimed towards him, he knew.

"How come you didn't get scared?" Yugo pouts as he makes his way to his side. Eyes dart to the bowl, grabbing a small piece of chocolate.

"Because, I'm well aware this all just theatrics. None of it is real."

"So, if it was real then yo-"

"No," he deadpans.

Yugo huffs at his response, deciding now was the perfect time to eat his chocolate of victory. He tried to think of what could scare him if nothing in there had. He was entertained with the thought of fire for a while, but he figured it would only piss him off instead- especially if it got close to his plants.

"There has to be _something_ you're scared of."

Yuri entertains him but putting a hand to his lip, acting as if he had to think about this. He wasn't scared of much. Even at a young age he couldn't recall being afraid of things that others were. The dark wasn't so bad once you go used to it, snakes and spiders had their charm, and he didn't believe in ghosts. If there was something that did scare him, it wasn't anything physical. Nothing deemed 'normal' by others. But, that was something he couldn't- wouldn't say to Yugo.

"Your driving."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I fear for my life every time I'm forced on that death bike with you."

At least that was partially true. While he did come to learn to trust in the mechanic's driving skills at some point there were times when he'd rather take a chance walking through heavy traffic instead.

"My driving isn't that bad!" Yugo defends. "Besides, you weren't screaming on he way here!"

"Oh no, you caught me." Yuri sighs in defeat, one with no emotion behind it. "Anyway, let's leave before you end up killing me in your frightened grip."

Yugo fumbles with a response back. There was nothing else he could really say. He let out a sigh and mumbled an 'alright' as they began to leave. At least this night wasn't so bad, even if his plan had ended up in failure. There was something fun about being scared. Maybe he'd find another one to go to before the month ended. And he'd be sure to drag Yuri along with him.


End file.
